


Powerless Beneath my Fingertips

by Mischief_will_wreak_havoc



Category: Hank Zipzer - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Idk man this is my first work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief_will_wreak_havoc/pseuds/Mischief_will_wreak_havoc
Summary: Years after their first kiss in the toilets, Hank finds himself wishing for just one more intimate moment with Nicolas McKelty. Well, he got his intimate moment, as well as a little more than he bargained for...A tale where one boy doesn't forgive because one boy doesn't forget...





	Powerless Beneath my Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> YO THIS MY FIRST WORK WHAT UP
> 
> lol that was gay
> 
> The Hank Zipzer fandom is sO UNDERAPPRECIATED WTH so here have some cute smoot
> 
> I love these two idiots so much, let me know what you think

Nicolas McKelty was not funny, not interesting, and definitely not attractive. He was like a thorn in the side, a very annoying, stuck up thorn that boasted about how much better he was than Hank every chance he got. So when he heard Nick in the bathroom, crying on the phone, Hank couldn't help but want to know this other side of the blonde he was yet to discover. He didn't know that McKelty even had the capability to give someone a hug, it was a shock when the boy threw himself into Hank's arms for comfort. 

“There there, McKelty.” Hank didn't really know how to comfort his arch nemesis, but thought that petting his perfect golden hair couldn't go wrong.

“Shut up, Zipzer,” the blonde mumbled into Hank's shoulder, not at all sinister like he usually was. He pulled back a bit, finally calming down from his little episode. Hank didn't say anything just yet, just marvelled that the blonde was feeling something other than snide. He watched as blue eyes trailed up from their shoes to Hank's eyes, then back down to the boys lips.

“Nick..?” His words were cut off by a quick press of lips against his own. It took Hank a second to register that Nicolas McKelty, his worst enemy, had just kissed him. The blonde pulled away and turned to leave the bathroom.

“Let's forget this happened,” Nick said, slipping out of the bathroom, leaving the other boy confused and a little frustrated. 

~

Hank never told anyone about the ‘incident’ from years ago. It wasn't a huge deal, Nick went back to his usual self after winning that election. But Hank never forgot that press of lips, that quick contact that only lasted about 3 seconds. He longed for another quiet, intimate moment with Nick, but he'd never admit it. He felt his ears start to burn up in Miss Adolf’s class from remembering their passionate moment from years ago.

“Henry Zipzer,” the old hags sharp tone cut him off from all thoughts of blonde hair and soft lips. He raised a questioning eyebrow at his teacher, wondering why she called on him. “If you are feeling ill, I suggest you head to the nurses office.” 

“But, I don't…” Hank stopped his sentence. He could get out of Miss Adolf’s class without causing any trouble? Yes please! “I agree, Miss. I think I need to go home for the rest of the day.” 

“If only I could be that lucky,” Miss Adolf sighed. “Nicholas, could you please escort Mr Zipzer to the nurses office?” The blonde scowled but agreed, not wanting to taint his perfect reputation. 

“Hurry up, Zitzer,” Nick ordered. Hank followed the blonde, putting on an act until he was out of Miss Adolf’s sight. “You're not really sick, are you?” Hank made a face at his rival before rolling his eyes.

“You're a detective now?” he asked sarcastically. “Good for you, McSmelly.” Nick hummed and slowed his pace. 

“What if I went back and told Miss Adolf the truth?” the blonde challenged, forcing Hank to turn on his heel. Hank glared at Nick, receiving only a smug smirk from the affluent boy.

“What if I tipped baked beans all down your nice, pressed uniform?” the brunette threatened slowly. Nick raised an eyebrow, quickly grabbing Hank's shirt and shoving him into the bathroom behind them. Hank yelped, not expecting the sudden manhandling into the toilets. “What th-” He was cut off by a hand across his mouth, his back against a wall and Nick's face pressed close to his.

“Tell me, Zitzer, why was your face all red in class?” he asked, smiling as he felt the brunettes face burn up again. Hank didn't dare touch the other boy out of fear of getting even more turned on than he already was in that moment. He'd gotten another intimate moment with the stupid blonde, but he felt more like prey than a protector this time. Nick smirked and hurriedly pushed Hank into a toilet stall, shoving the stunned boy down onto the closed seat. The dyslexic watched with both confusion and fear as his enemy locked the door behind them and looked him over with hungry eyes. “Don't tell me you're getting excited,” he laughed, low and intimidating. 

“I'm not!” Hank yelled, a weak argument considering blue eyes had landed on the tent in his pants. The boy desperately tried to cover himself but Nick was much stronger than he looked. He grabbed Hank's arms and pinned them to his chest.

“Something tells me you didn't forget,” Nick murmured, using his knee to keep Hank's legs apart. The brunette stared at Nick, mouth agape in slight shock. Nick looked to Hank's lips and moved his face a bit closer to his foes. “You didn't listen to me, for that I must punish you.”

“Wha-” Hank was cut off by greedy lips pushing against his own, a soft hand cupping his cheek and a knee pressing against his crotch. The brunette gasped, only to have a tongue silence him as it invaded his mouth. Nick moved so he could sit atop Hank's thighs as he continued his exploration of the other. Hands moved to push off the blue blazer Hank had worn that day, then held the back of the boys neck so that Nick's tongue could reach further down his throat. Hank unconsciously moaned, too far gone to realise he had made the lewd sound. Nick grinned against the others lips and trailed his hands down the dyslexics chest, squeezing perky nipples as they went. 

“Look at that. Imagine what your friends would say if they saw you right now,” Nick chuckled at the thought. Hank took a moment to process what his enemy had just said, freaking out once he did. 

“Don't tell them!” Hank almost shouted, gasping when he felt fingers press against the head of his cock through his pants. 

“Quiet, Zitzer,” Nick tutted, circling his fingers around the tip. “We definitely wouldn't want someone to find us like this.” Hank couldn't respond, his head thrown back against the wall in an attempt to keep himself quiet. “That's better.” Nick gave the boys dick a quick squeeze before releasing it from his trousers. The angry red appendage was leaking profusely, making the affluent teen chuckle. “Wow,” was all he said before stroking the shaft. Hank bit his lip so hard trying to be quiet that it almost bled. Nick kept up the pace of stroking the other boys member until the other couldn't keep in his moans. “Like music to my ears,” Nick hummed, licking the brunettes neck up to his jaw. “Next time I promise you'll be able to get louder. For now though…” Nick worked Hank harder until the boy spilled over the edge, coming into Nick's ready hand. The blonde grinned and kissed below Hank's ear. “I wonder what it tastes like,” he muttered, Hank instantly recovering from his exhaustion.

“Don't taste it!” he hissed, blushing when Nick laughed. It was a laugh the brunette hadn't heard before, a sound something genuine without any underlying bitterness. They quickly cleaned up and exited the stall, glad no one had walked in during Hank's ‘punishment’. Hank followed Nick to the nurses office, where the lady remarked they both looked overheated and asked if she needed to call the boys parents.

“I think so,” Nick told her. “I must have caught whatever he has.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys do we want more chapters? Cuz I can do that... if you want....
> 
>  
> 
> HIT ME UP ON TUMBLR
> 
> mischiefwillwreakhavoc


End file.
